Malekus (monster)
This article is about the monster. For the demi-powers, see Malekus. For the hero, see Malekus (hero). Malekus can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Malekus, which comes from the Pangaea's Special Mission: ?? and are at least level 185. You have 168 hours to defeat Malekus before he flees. = Basic Information = Malekus has roughly 640 million health. Up to 145 people total may participate in the battle. Of these participants, only a set number can participate based on that player's level at the time of joining the battle. :* 50 people levels 150+ :* 35 people levels 100-149 :* 30 people levels 50-99 :* 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class systems. = Divine Armor Information = Malekus has a divine armor which blocks 45% of damage per attack. It deteriorates at a rate of 0.1636% per 1 divine power. It will take at least 275 divine power to nullify it completely. See Divine Item for more info. Siege Weapons While fighting Malekus, there are 10 different siege weapons that can be launched to deal extra damage. = Battle Lore = Malekus Summoned Malekus Defeated An intense battle ensues and you both trade blows. Though you should be weakening as the battle continues, you feel yourself get stronger. It must be the power of Mephistopheles. However, you must concentrate hard to not let the evil essence overtake you. You try to focus on all the memories of your long jounrney. All the people you have met and the ones you have saved. Most of all you remember the memories that make up home. You almost forget about the battle at hand. Before you know it, you run Malekus through the chest with your sword. Malekus stumbles a step back. A whirlwind of intense power erupts where you are standing and all objects within your vicinity begin to blow away in all directions. You squint your eyes as the powerful swirling wind around you begins to pound on your body and leaves sharp cuts on your skin. The sentient part of your blade takes a hold of your body and your grip tightens unconsciously around the hilt. The blade itself is lodged firmly into Malekus' body, and despite your efforts, the blade does not move from its position. You see essence begin to seep from Malekus's body into your sword as it once did in your battle against Mephistopheles. Malekus roars and grabs your arm tightly with one arm as he falls to one knee. Malekus: "I might fall this day, but you have not seen the last of me. As long as there is greed and ambition in this world, there will be conflict and war, and when war reaches its zenith, I will be reborn..." His body begins to flash in and out as if his body were beginning to disappear from this world. With his last bit of strength, you see him raise his mighty axe above your head. You try to move out of the way, but he has you held firmly in place! With a powerful swing, he drives the axe down through your body... but you do not feel the blade of his axe tear through your body. Instead you feel it cut into something deeper. You suddenly feel something deep within your body being pulled out. You cannot tell if the room is growing darker, or if your vision is leaving you, but all turns black as Malekus's form fades from your sight and you fall to your knees. In an instant the force shaking the room subsides. The objects which were blowing in the wind fall from the air shattering on the ground, and then the room falls quiet. When you regain your senses, and your vision returns, you look up... and see the splitting image of yourself staring back at you a few feet in front of you. Like you, the person in front of you stares back in blank surprise and confusion, not grasping the nature of what has just happened. Then in a sudden moment, you see the person before you start to scream and wrench in pain. One arm drops to the ground in a powerful stroke, cracking the floor. The eyes that looked so much like your own turn blood red, and the figure starts to mutate and grow into a familiar sight... "Mephistopheles?" you hear yourself mutter. With Malekus's defeat, the Dark Castle begins to shake and tremble, and you see parts of the walls start to crack and crumble. The entire place looks like it will stand only for a few more moments before collapsing into the surrounding mountains. A large black gauntlet grabs your shoulder from behind. "Time to go," you hear from Azeron behind you. --- In a flash you find yourself warped from the dark stone walls of Malekus's castle to familiar green fields that you have not seen in some time. You call out, but there is no response. Azeron is no where in sight. As you begin to come to grips with what has just transpired, you begin to realize a noticeable change within you. The overwhelming darkness that has been gripping you in recent months has subsided, and you feel more like yourself than you have in a long while. You have many unanswered questions, but at this moment, your body feels overwhelmed with exhaustion, and you allow yourself the thought of a brief respite from what has been a very long journey. The last time you were standing in these fields, the fields had been overlooking the sight of a burning village. In your pouch you feel the Crystal of Fire beginning to resonate and pulse, yearning to return to its resting place. As you make your way to the village's temple, you see a feminine figure in purple take notice of your approach. Her eyes widen in sudden shock and excitement as she drops what she is carrying in her hands and runs to throw her arms around you. You close your eyes and feel the warmth of the sun soothingly blanket your face as the woman utters the only words that could have made this a perfect moment; words that you had been yearning to hear for a very long time... Celesta: "Welcome home." Achievements Malekus *Requires: Slay Malekus 5 times (1,000,000 minimum damage + def) *Rewards: 5 Favor Points Rewards After Slaying Malekus Loot Damage Threshold *1 Epic Drop = 11 mil damage (100%) *2 Epic Drops = 22 mil damage (100%) *3 Epic Drops = 33 mil damage (100%) Notes *Introduced: August 3, 2011 *Flames of War is an alchemy ingredient that is used with Helm of the Conqueror, Ring of Power and Aegis of Battle to create Keeper of Chaos (Amulet: attack: 50 defense: 35) Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters